Sonic Disruptors
by C.A. Turner
Summary: To fight an evil taking over America, Rock Legends become Heroic Legends...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Saban, DC, not mine. An Elseworlds tale, not set in any particular time. So everyone knows who's who, here is the lineup: Batman/Bruce Springsteen, Wonder Woman/Chrissie Hynde (Pretenders), Green Lantern (Hal)/Paul McCartney, Black Canary/Stevie Nicks, Flash (Barry)/John Cougar Mellencamp, Hawkman & Hawkwoman/ Eurythmics, Martian Manhunter/ George Harrison, Firestorm/ Bryan Adams, Isis/Madonna, Superman/John Lennon, the Power Rangers: Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, Jason, Samantha, and Billy, and finally the ThunderCats: Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy Partridge, plus Jason Adams as the Blue ThunderCat. And without further ado…_

 **SONIC DISRUPTORS a/k/a THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OF ROCK by C.A. TURNER**

 **PROLOGUE, THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA:**

Free will and choice has been taken away by three men who basically have stolen the Presidency. Capturing many candidates for the Presidential office, they had Lex Luthor had captured and destroyed all metahumans by order of the new President…who then had Luthor killed. Rock music had been outlawed…but a group of freedom fighters had joined forces with legendary musicians in order to regain America's independence. These rebels are about to gain the powers of Legendary heroes, and will be reborn as the Justice League of Rock…a/k/a the Sonic Disruptors!

 **PROLOGUE:**

"Zordon…what are those?" Alpha 5 asked.

"The Justice League has donated samples of their DNA…cells as it were. I have a feeling we will need these very soon."

 **CHAPTER 1: REBIRTH**

Evidence had been found that would stop this from going any further. Neither Aquaman, or Donald Trump, however, wouldn't hear any of it, and were about to launch nuclear missiles against both Qurac and Kasnia.

Invading the White House, Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Wonder Woman deflected all shots, and GL nailed some of the more rogue Secret Service, and Batman was making short work of the drones, leaving the Man Of Steel to confront the President in the Oval Office. "This wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to have it all! Now we're on the brink of another World War! Are you happy now?"

"This was truly unfortunate, but it can still work. Stay out of my way." Trump and Aquaman both doused Superman with a rather potent mist as he did this.

"I should have put a stop to this 4 years ago!" Superman shouts.

Aquaman smiled evilly "Yes, and now they're going to burn for it. Burn!" – _And soon, so will you…all of you!_ \- he thought to himself.

"You should never have been elected, I should have put a stop to that! No, I had to follow the will of the people, no matter how wrong!"

Trump sneers "Don't give me that! You love playing the hero! You love the applause, the glory, the fame and adulation! Without me, you're nothing! Luthor was right, you've been the perfect accomplice!"

Superman gasped. "Accomplice?!"

"Yes. And don't try to say you aren't addicted to this! I know you better than you think!" Trump smirked. At this point, Batman charged towards the Oval office.

Superman looked at Trump and glared "I thought Luthor was trouble. There are at least 10 ways I can stop you both now."

"Yes, but they all involve lethal force, and you don't do that, do you? You can have me arrested, put me in jail, and then I'll get out, and we start this all over again." Aquaman sneered.

Superman looked down at the carpet. "I did enjoy it. All of it." But then his anger rose, and he looked at Trump, snarling "…but if this is where it leads…then I'm done with it!" He then glared at both Trump and Aquaman, and activated his heat vision, just as the Batman entered the office, screaming **"SUPERMAN, NO!"**

The battle was done in 22 minutes. GL and Wonder Woman got together when GL asks "You smell something burning?"

The heroes charged into the Oval Office, where a horrible sight greeted them. The seemingly charred remains of both President Donald Trump and Aquaman slumped over his desk about to push the button, Superman standing over the remains, expressionless, as Batman looked at the other heroes, a horrified look on his face. For the 1st time since he was 9, he fell into Wonder Woman's arms, sobbing "I can't believe he did this."

Hal was speechless. Even Wonder Woman was at a loss for words. The biggest surprise was when WW looked at everyone, and said plainly, "Had to be done." She then put a hand on Superman's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Superman looked at the team, and to everyone's surprise, smiled, and told them "I'm terrific!"

However, hidden from view, the supposedly murdered men sneered 'How gullible.'

2 weeks later, Superman looked over the so called remains of the victims…only to discover they were not organic at all. Aquaman used black magic to help them escape. "We've been set up!"

 _ **2 months later…**_  
"Has anyone seen what's going on now? Aquaman seems to be going from bad to worse." Hawkman asked the team at the latest JLA meeting.

The Flash raced in then. "Guys, turn on the tube! You won't believe it!"

Everyone watched as, to their horror, both Aquaman and Donald Trump had declared themselves in control of the United States, and ordered Martial Law, effective immediately. The heroes gasped as Aquaman declared _"And thus begins a brave new day for the United States!"_

"And so it begins..." Batman frowned.

"Ok, now what?" Flash asked everyone. "Superman hasn't even gone to trial for killing Luthor…we don't need his going power mad right now!"

Isis frowned. "It gets worse. I once scanned his biorythms…to see if he's been taken over by an unknown source…no such luck. He's going off on his own."

"This is not good. If we have to stop him…how do we do it? We may have to…" Hal began, when J'onn interrupted him with "Leaguers, I am teleporting Capt. Marvel to join you. A television news conference is about to occur, and the presence of the Justice League is vital."

Soon, at the Hall Of Justice, members were asked to speak to ABC News anchor Charles Gibson about something they wanted to say, to try and appease to Aquaman before it got worse. Capt. Marvel sighed when the team arrived, and Batman told him "You are not a full member, but we feel that you must be the spokesperson for this case."

Hawkman agreed. "This is the closest thing to an intervention that I can think of."

However, before any of the heroes could respond, a potent nuclear bomb ended their plans…and them…seemingly forever.

 _ **4 years later:**_

Chrissie Hynde was trying to conduct an interview with Rebel leaders Kimberly Hart and Laurie Partridge, when an army of the President's enforcers tried to capture them. "Not in this lifetime!" Laurie shouted, and grabbed one of their sound weapons, turning it against them. Kimberly followed suit, as did Chrissie, when a swirling cloud enveloped them.

A gentle voice then spoke "DO NOT FIGHT THIS. WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU ESCAPE."

"I can't believe this! This creep has gone too far!" Keith Partridge snapped. He and Jason Lee Scott were talking with a legendary rock star, formerly known as the Boss: Bruce Springsteen. Just as the interview was about to begin, the President had ordered all musicians to be captured as Enemies of Decency. "Man, I don't care who he is, he can't do that!"

Jason agreed. "Luckily, we got Mr. Springsteen…"

"Bruce. If you're going to go to all this trouble, call me Bruce."

"…thank you…Bruce. Anyway, we got him away before the Decency creeps caught him. We've got to get him to someplace safe where they can't get to him! But where…" Jason started.

A voice then spoke "JASON LEE SCOTT, KEITH PARTRIDGE, BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN. YOU MUST TRUST ME, YOU ARE NEEDED TO FREE AMERICA! COME INTO THE VORTEX AND ALL WILL BE MADE CLEAR!"

Nothing else needed to be said. The three stepped into a swirling cloud, and were soon on a mysterious island…where several friends of Jason and Keith's were waiting…along with several other rock musicians.

Zack Taylor then spoke "What is this place?"

A woman in Royal Purple walked up to the group. "I am Queen Hippolyta. This is Zordon. Your country, the United States, and soon the world will need you to free it from tyranny."

Trini Kwan then spoke "How can we do that?"

Zordon then spoke "JASON LEE SCOTT, THOMAS OLIVER, KIMBERLY HART, TRINI KWAN, ZACHARY TAYLOR, SAMANTHA DEAN, WILLIAM CRANSTON, KEITH, LAURIE, CHRISTOPHER, AND TRACY PARTRIDGE, AND JASON ADAMS, PLEASE STEP FORWARD!"

Doing as asked, the 12 were soon bathed in a rainbow of light, and soon were wearing color coded costumes. "JASON, THOMAS, KIMBERLY, TRINI, ZACHARY, SAMANTHA, AND WILLIAM, you will be known as the POWER RANGERS. KEITH, LAURIE, CHRISTOPER, AND TRACY PARTRIDGE, AND JASON ADAMS, YOU ARE THE THUNDERCATS! BUT YOU NEED LEGENDARY HEROES…WHICH IS WHY YOUR MUSICIANS ARE HERE! BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN, COME FORTH, PLEASE!"

Bruce did this, and was bathed in dark grey light, and when it faded, he was changed, dressed in an almost black outfit with a cape. His appearance had also changed. As he found himself in a cave, the images changed into that of another Bruce…Bruce Wayne.

 _After losing his parents to a shooting, Bruce Wayne put his utmost into his school work and upon graduation he left the US to travel the world learning from the brightest and the best in each field of speciality. He also traveled to remote schools on the Far East and studied for years under the masters of the various martial arts. Upon returning to the United States, he set out on a fact-finding mission into the depraved parts of Gotham's seedier districts to see how the criminal element had evolved. While there he became involved in a street brawl where he was seriously injured. He managed to make his way back to Wayne Manor and slumped in his study slowly bleeding he considered the situation. He was injured because the local criminals would not fear him as plain common man on the street, yet his father always maintained that criminals were a superstitious and cowardly lot. He needed to make them fear but how?_

 _It was then at that instance that the large bat that had frightened him years ago flew in through the window, through his weakened state from the bleeding the answer was obvious. "Yes father. I shall become a bat!"_

Then, for Bruce Springsteen, the scene soon turned into an outdoor mugging. He then swung out into the night, coming upon a mugging. Swooping down, he nailed two of the muggers by surprise, knocking them out, then he went after the gunman, nailing him with a flying tackle, then slamming the would-be killer into a wall, snarling, "You're trespassing, ratbreath!"

"Trespassing! You damn sure don't own the night!"

Growling, Bruce grabbed him by the throat and soon cast another rope to a very high precipice, then held the crook over the ledge. The gunman's tone changed, screaming, "Don't kill me, man!"

Now knowing who his warrior was, Bruce spoke, "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me."

"What are you?!"

"I'm Batman."

The voice then spoke "YOU ARE NOW THE BATMAN! CHRISSIE HYNDE, COME FORTH!"

Doing this, Chrissie was instead covered in red and blue light. When it faded, she too had changed. , and found herself on Themyscira, The air was fragrant, clean, and pure, plants lush and abundant, and animals roaming freely. Walking up a hill, she found a city that looked like it stepped right out of ancient Greece. On a column to her right lay a rope of purest gold. Sensing that this was for her, she picked up the rope and headed into the city.

As she entered, Chrissie was surprised to learn that she knew the name of the city, even though she had never been there before. Themyscira. She also discovered that her hair was longer and darker, her physique, though still feminine, was decidedly more muscular. On her wrists were silver bracelets. Chrissie walked even further, learning more about her warrior, and the history of Themyscira.

By the time she reached her destination, the Royal Palace, she knew she now had Olympian super strength, superspeed, wisdom, and agility, plus one ability she wanted to try for herself. Chrissie saw that the clothes she had were gone, replaced by a red strapless, sleeveless bodice with a double W emblem on the chest, designed to look like an eagle in flight, blue satin mini-shorts with white stars, red boots with white trim, a gold belt on her waist with a loop for her lasso on her right, and red earrings, star shaped. She then learned about her predecessor, Diana.

 _Diana was the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and blessed by the goddesses, she was raised by all the people of Paradise Island and excelled at almost every activity._

 _Meanwhile the plans of Ares continued in man's world and it became necessary that the Amazons should send a champion to stop his plans. A contest was called and Diana entered against her mother's wishes, disguising herself with a full mask like the other contestants. Diana won with ease and despite her maternal feelings Hippolyta was forced to respect the result. Diana was equipped with a costume based on the insignia of Diana Trevor. Journeying to man's world she eventually found Ares mad scheme to destroy mankind. With the help of Steve Trevor (Diana Trevor's son) and others, Diana confronted Ares and ensnared him with the Lasso of Truth (forged from the Girdle of Gaea) which forced him to realize that if he destroyed mankind then there would be nobody to worship him and his own power would dwindle._

 _Diana remained in Man's world as an ambassador from the Amazons to fulfill the original duties set down by the gods to spread the virtues of peace and love to mankind._

After this vision, Chrissie decided to test one of her new abilities. Taking to the sky, Chrissie knew only one person could be her warrior.

Wonder Woman.

Chrissie awoke as the voice finished "YOU ARE NOW WONDER WOMAN! PAUL McCARTNEY, PLEASE STEP FORWARD!"

Chrissie looked at herself. "The one thing I'm not crazy about is this outfit she wore."

As Paul's vision began, he found that he was standing on the planet Oa, looking at a giant railway lantern, green in color. Directly in front of him, a ring in the shape of a modern lantern, which he put on his right hand finger. Another lantern appeared, normal sized this time, and as Paul held it, images appeared, telling him about his warrior, Capt. Hal Jordan, Air Force Captain & test pilot, and exactly what the ring could and couldn't do.

 _Hal Jordan_ _would have remained a normal test pilot if it had not been for the calling of the dying alien Abin Sur (a member of the Green Lantern Corps) who transported Hal to his downed craft and passed on his ring to Hal. In an instance the universe opened to Hal Jordan as he fought the alien called Legion that had killed Sur. Using his ring to learn about the Corps he tracked down fellow Green Lantern Tomer-Re of Xudar that introduced him to the planet Oa just in time to watch the Guardians of the Universe emerge from a period of meditation/suspended animation._

 _Hal Jordan rose to become the greatest of the Green Lanterns faithfully surviving his masters the Guardians. Initially a cocky but natural Green Lantern, he soon found his place in the forefront of the Corps and as a founding member of the JLA._

Soon, after learning all of this, Paul was wearing the uniform of his warrior, looking exactly like Hal while he wore the outfit. When the images were done, he placed the ring to the battery lantern, charging it as he did this. While the ring was charging up, Paul spoke these words...

 _"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,_

 _No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,_

 _Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,_

 _Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!"_

After a Green light faded, "YOU ARE THE GREEN LANTERN!"

The former Beatle gasped. "Things really are getting better.

Stevie Nicks was next, and she found herself in an attic, next to an album of newspaper clippings of a famous crimebusting woman. Before her eyes, the album and attic disappeared, and she was now standing in an alley, facing two muscle-bound, steroid cases. Oddly calm, Stevie pretty much mopped up the alley with the both of them, her judo and karate skills vastly improving. Knocking them both out, she soon faced a car coming at her at a decidedly deadly speed. Stevie learned more about this woman, the daughter of the original Black Canary, Dinah Lance.

 _Dinah Laurel Lance grew up surrounded by the heroes of the Justice Society and was determined to become a crime fighter like them. Her parents were, naturally, against this, but fate took a hand with the discovery that Dinah, as a consequence of the meta-gene, was able to project a devastating sonic scream. Armed with this ability, and with extensive martial arts training from Ted Grant, the golden age Wildcat, Dinah launched her super-heroic career, and soon became a founder member of the Justice League of America._

Thoughts quickly returning to the present, she started to scream, a different sound came from her mouth, a very destructive sound, which trashed the car thoroughly. After giving the driver a quick beating, Stevie finally noticed what she was wearing: blue fishnet stockings, a black strapless, sleeveless leotard, a bluish-black neck ribbon, black ladies' pirate boots, and a black satin ladies' dinner jacket, stylishly cut, her blonde hair now even longer and flowing freely. Hopping onto a motorcycle, she zoomed away, the name of her warrior now crystallized in her mind.

Black Canary.

The Black light faded, and the voice finished "YOU SHALL BE THE BLACK CANARY!" Smiling at this, Stevie smiled. "Black always was my color."

John Cougar Mellencamp was next and he found himself in Central City's Police Dept.'s Crime Laboratory, standing in front of a shelf of highly volatile chemicals. A lightning storm was happening, and before he could move, a stray bolt struck and charged the chemicals, and then spilled onto him. The following thought came to him at that moment: about his predecessor, Barry Allen.

 _Police scientist Barry Allen was known to both friends and family as the slowest person on the face of the planet, no matter the appointment or event. For work or on dates with his long time girlfriend Iris West he was late. Normally people would have held a grudge, but that was never really possible against Barry, he was one of the most brave and noble persons that it was possible to meet. Barry was always one step behind the rest of the world, that altered one night while working late at his laboratory when a bolt of lightning from the future struck the window. The random concoction of electricity and chemicals dousing him left little obvious effect until he was forced to run for a date with Iris. He started accelerating, and kept getting faster and faster, easily out pacing the taxi that he had been running after. Barry realized that he had gained the ability of superspeed just like his idol Jay Garrick. But Garrick was just a memory from the old comics, Barry decided in homage to become a new Flash, the second to bear the name. Barry was foremost a scientist and with his analytical mind he was able to create a special resilient fabric that when exposed to nitrogen in the air expanded to normal size. He used this to tailor a costume that was small enough to fit inside a special signet ring - yet would expand to full size when needed._

Dazed, he stood up and looked around and found the ring. Screams of panic and fear brought John out of his lost thought, causing him to race downstairs and out the door. As he did this, he noticed that he was becoming faster and faster, until, to the naked eye, he was just a blur, almost invisible. John soon came upon the source of the screams, a carjacking. Knocking the thieves out and tying them up to a flagpole, he helped the victim with the police report before speeding away, and as he did this, he knew who was his warrior, even as he woke up, and the mysterious voice finished "THUS, YOU SHALL BE THE FLASH!"

A rainbow of colors faded from both Annie Lennox and Dave Stewart, a/k/a the Eurythmics. Sending them into a dreamstate that had them with a group of men and women, dressed as hawks, with huge wings, flying, using weapons of the past and future, fighting evil, known as Katar Hol and Shayera Thal.

 _Framed by a power hungry criminal officer, Byth, Katar Hol found himself returned to the Downside of Thanagar where he used the skills that he had learned on the island to set up a clinic to help the other Downsiders taking up where his father had left off. Operating in secrecy he made use of smuggling operations run by Byth (who had become a decadent Highsider) to get medicines. His clinic and operations where however noticed by Wingman Shayera Thal II, the daughter of the lady he briefly dated. Forming an uneasy alliance they cracked the gun running operation of Byth. Katar Hol then confronted Byth, but the criminal escaped by using a shape shifting drug called Kortan. Katar Hol's record was cleared and he was reinstated as a Wingman. Both he and Shayera were allowed to wear special winged helmets as a sign on honor._

 _Eventually Byth fled to Earth. Following their unsuccesfull participation in the_ _Invasion_ _, Thanagar had established diplomatic relations with Earth and on the request of Darl Klus, the Thanagarian Ambassador on Earth, it was decided to send Katar, the greatest hero of Thanagar, and his partner Shayera to Earth to accompany a Thanagarian cultural exhibit on a goodwill tour. While away Shayera was ordered to spy on Katar and report back to her superiors who feared Katar's increasingly independent nature. When they actually reached Earth they found a society very different to that which they had just left. After an initial encounter with Byth they discovered that Earth police had very different limitations and powers, a solution was found by where Katar and Shayera would be allowed to operate legally but without their Thanagarian weapons._

Before their eyes, these men and women all merged into one of each, both walking toward the two Rangers. As one touched Dave, the other laid a hand on Annie's shoulder. Soon, both disappeared, leaving their costumes, weapons, and other devices. As one, they picked up the items, and were soon up in the air, flying. The names of their warriors were obvious, even as the voice continued "YOU ARE BOTH HAWKMAN & HAWKWOMAN!

George Harrison was walking away from a planetarium in his dreamstate, when a man in green walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and an electric charge went through him, and he soon learned about who he was about to become…

 _On his home planet of Mars, J'onn J'onzz was a manhunter, the martian equivalent of a police force, though the role meant far more than that. A great planetary hero, he lived to be his race's last survivor, when all others died of a horrific telepathic plague. Brought to Earth by the scientist Dr Erdel, he adopted this planet as his home and did his best to walk among humans as one of them, taking on the personas of various people who had died before their time. Eventually, he went public as a hero and joined the fledgling Justice League of America, where his vast physical and mental abilities, including shape-shifting, flight, telepathy and much more, were much valued. A dependable member of the Justice League for many years, J'onn is one of the most trusted members of the heroic community, particularly in the Pacific countries, to which he tries to dedicate as much time as possible._

 _He had used many identities in the past, but after a series of experiences in which he felt that he had let his friends down, he has decided to stick to just one of these identities, Denver private detective John Jones. His only vulnerability is to fire, a great fear for all his race, but a fear which he was gradually learning to master._

Thus, when the Green Light faded from George Harrison. "YOU WILL BE THE MARTIAN MANHUNTER!"

Bryan Adams and Travis Tritt both recovered from the yellow & red light, learning about the first incarnation of Firestorm, who was formed when student Ronnie Raymond and college professor Martin Stein were fused into one being in an accident at a nuclear power plant. As this fused being they were able to alter the molecular structure of any object - Ronnie was in charge of the body, but Martin Stein had the knowledge necessary to use this ability well. This was the coexistence that Bryan and Travis would have, as the light faded, and the voice spoke "TOGETHER, BOTH OF YOU ARE FIRESTORM!"

Madonna found herself in Egypt, or rather, the ruins of ancient Egypt. She looked around, and discovered several pyramids, temples, and a mini-spade. Picking up the spade, Madonna walked in a westward direction, toward the largest pyramid. A mysterious voice told her where to dig, and after five minutes, she had found an exquisitely decorated jewel box, and inside, on a velvet cushion, was a gold pendant designed like a pair of cow's horns holding a sun disk, on a chain necklace. Putting the necklace on, the following history of the woman who had these powers before her, Andrea Thomas, unfolded.

 _Andrea, a high school science teacher, was on an archeological dig when she found a mystical amulet that was given to a Egyptian Queen, Hatsepsut. Isis uses her powers for good by capturing criminals, righting wrongs, and helping anyone that was in danger. This brought her to the attention of the Justice League, who made her a member after 2 cases._ _N_ _ow, Madonna knew almost immediately what to do next. She spoke three words, but before she knew what was going on, she knew who her warrior was. "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!"_

Madonna then awakened as the gold light faded. "YOU ARE ISIS! FINALLY, JOHN LENNON, PLEASE STEP FORWARD!"

John, unlike the others, found himself floating in space, unharmed. Before his horrified eyes, a planet self-destructed, but not before a rocket shot from its surface. Following the rocket to Earth, John discovered the location of it was a small town in Kansas. These, however, were merely images of the past, and soon changed into a very realistic fortress of ice, of... solitude.

John was soon aware that he could do a lot more with his abilities. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing a blue bodysuit with red shorts, a yellow belt, red boots, a yellow diamond tripped in red with a stylized red 'S' inside, and a long, red cape. The following words came to his mind...

 _"Faster Than a Speeding Bullet,_

 _More Powerful than a Locomotive,_

 _Able to Leap Tall Buildings In a Single Bound,_

 _Look, Up In the Sky,_

 _It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's... "_

".my bloody warrior," John finished.

Superman.

When the blue light went away, the voice finished "YOU WILL BE SUPERMAN! YOUR PLANET WILL NEED YOU TO SAVE IT FROM THE EVIL THAT IS GRIPPING IT!"

"Together, you shall be the Sonic Disruptors…and will be the liberators of Earth!" Hippolyta finished.

"When do we start?" Keith Partridge, now the Red Lion ThunderCat asked.

Aquaman is slaying officers left and right, as the faceless robots capture innocent children, snatching them away from their parents. He is snickering about how they should have been doing this all along, when…

" **THAT'S FAR ENOUGH! BACK AWAY FROM THE KIDS…NOW!"**

He turned to face the new Green Lantern, along with Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary, and the Red, Pink, Black, Yellow, and Blue ThunderCats, ready to rumble. "You don't want to do this!" GL snapped.

"Oh, but I do! Destroy them!" Aquaman headed straight for GL, but was blocked by the Blue ThunderCat. As WW and 4 of the ThunderCat team helped Black Canary free the kids, Hawkman, GL, and Bill went to work against the robots. "Hurry! Jason's probably going to need help soon!" Keith shouted. The Red ThunderCat was skewering robots with his sword.

"Yeah, tuna breath does have a habit of playing downright dirty…along with cheating." Black Canary added.

"That does not make me feel any better!" Laurie shouted.

"That's it, then. Let's get to work!" As one, the new ThunderCats attacked the monsters. Laurie fired her arrows with her bow at them with unheard of speed, nailing each of her opponents, while Chris struck each of the HungerDogs with his axe, then changing it into a deadly cannon, firing at each opponent.

Tracy & Jason joined forces and nailed their bad guys, and Keith played slice and dice with his foes. – _I can't believe how quickly we're doing this. We've never done this before!_ -

Just as the HungerDogs faded, a new threat appeared, and oddly enough, they knew who he was, even though they never met him before: King Sphinx. Flapping his monster-sized wings, he started to wreck the neighborhood.

Keith knew what to do next. **"BRING 'EM TOGETHER!"  
**  
Chris started with **"COSMIC CANNON!"** It went into the air.

Laurie followed with **"BATTLE BOW!"** The weapon went across the handle of the axe/cannon.

 **"DANGER DAGGERS!"** Tracy screamed. They hooked up under each side of the bow.

 **"LIGHTNING LANCE!"** Jason cried, each one alongside of a dagger.

 **"SCREAMING SWORD!"** Keith finished, slamming his weapon on top. The result: The ThunderBlaster. As one: **"FIRE!"**

One multicolor blast later: King Sphinx was no more.

Meanwhile, as Green Lantern smashed robots left & right, and Hawkman dealt with a group of stormtroopers, Jason leaped in front of Aquaman, and kicked him in the jaw. "Man, what the hell's wrong with you?" He was answered with a suckerpunch to the gut, and an otherwise knockout blow.

The fight continued, with one landing a punch against the other, when Bill leaped to save a child who was about to be beaten by a robot. Rescuing the little girl, he soon was knocked out of the battle, and Aquaman stood over him, gloating "Looks like tigers aren't so tough after all." He then picked up his trident, about to make the killing blow, when…the sky seemed to darken.

"Now what?" Black Canary snarled.

Aquaman looked around…and saw the Blue ThunderCat speeding towards him. Karate kick successfully aimed at the one time Sea King, he then trashed the remaining robots, freeing the heroes to rescue the children. The new mystery hero shouted "All right, who's next?"

"That would be me." Aquaman snickered. "Be careful what you wish for, boy!"

"Why? You ain't worth my time, turkey!" he said, socking him with a right to the jaw. Aquaman got one good punch in, however. "Still think I'm still not worth your time?"

"Not even close. Not bad, though, that took balls. If your brains and muscle matched your guts…such as they are, you'd be a living terror!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means…boy…that you'd do better not having fish fight your fights!" the new ThunderCat shouted as he plowed another punch on the villain.

"You will regret that!"

"What, I'm supposed to be afraid of my goldfish, now? My cat will have eaten him by then!" Of course…" he snapped, kicking him in the jaw "…you're probably busy landing dolphins in tuna nets!"

"AAARRRGGH!" Totally losing it, Aquaman charges the man, who then punches and slams him all over the area. The Blue ThunderCat tells him "Stay away from Col. Sanders, boy. From my view, you're the biggest chicken I've ever seen!"

Humiliated, Aquaman takes off, shouting "…you'll pay for this!"

Deciding best to add insult to injury, he shouts "What's the best tuna…Chicken of the Sea!"

After making sure the children are safe, Wonder Woman smiles "Thanks for your help. You really did a number on the walking $2.98 seafood platter back there."

"Thanks for your help. But, who are you, really?" a woman asked.

"That will be known when America is free, and Trump and his new pals are stopped. Later." And with that, the new team of heroes take off.

At the White House, an infuriated Aquaman storms in. "Who are these…imposters? Where did they come from?"

Trump frowns. Whoever they are…we'll stop these…Sonic Disruptors! Our world view must come to pass!"

 **Next: ROCK, LIBERTY, AND JUSTICE**


	2. 2: Rock, Truth, and Justice

**Pt. 2: ROCK, LIBERTY, & JUSTICE**

Keith Partridge, the Red Lion ThunderCat, looked at the newly christened Power rangers and ThunderCats and asked "Do you really think we can stop Aquaman and his…gang?"

"We have to try. Keith, the new JLA needs our help." Jason Lee Scott, now the Red Tyrrannosaurus Ranger told him. The new team of heroes were in space…on board a specially built satellite, cloaked from view.

"I know you've been worried about Eve." Jason Adams, the Blue ThunderCat, told Keith.

"That's not the worst of it…I mean, what if Trump decides to go after her?"

"Then we'll find a way to stop them." Stevie Nicks, the new Black Canary, spoke.

Meanwhile, on a viewscreen, John Cougar Mellencamp, in his new guise as the Flash, was getting very impatient. "The work would go a lot faster if l were up there with you, guys."

"Patience. I'm almost ready for you." Bruce Springsteen/Batman told him. Bruce was beginning to assume many of Batman's attitudes.

Chrissie Hynde, the new Wonder Woman asked him "How much is all this costing, Bruce?"

Batman told her "I prefer not to think about it. All right, Flash. Beginning test run."

Flash was nervous. "l don't know, Batman. This is pretty radical. You're absolutely sure it works?"

"I'd stake my life on it."

"That's confidence. Even so…that isn't-good enough…" Flash started, when he soon found himself on the new JLA satellite. Batman took the burger Flash was munching on, finishing "TeIeporter's online." Then walked away.

Green Arrow, the one original JLAer who wasn't destroyed by Trump & Aquaman, lost it. "Are you crazy? Is he crazy? How could you let him use that thing on Flash if he wasn't sure?"

"He was joking." Paul McCartney, the new Green Lantern, told him.

"Yeah, how can you tell?"

"You really think he would risk my life if he wasn't sure?" Flash asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling this isn't the kind of thing Bruce Springsteen would do. In fact, I've noticed you are all taking on the personalities of your new heroic selves." Green Arrow spoke.

"He does have a point. Do you think any one of us would actually try anything like this?" John Lennon, as Superman, asked.

"No. But, since we've been trusted with their powers, we've best do what we can to protect this world." Dave Stewart, Hawkman, finished. The new JLA agreed.

Eve Torres looked over the sea of people she was speaking to, and said with conviction "The thing to remember...  
...is we don't have to be afraid of Aquaman, Trump, and their Crime Syndicate."

One reporter then snapped "If that's true, why do you have bodyguards?"

"Come on, I'm in the WWE. Vince McMahon had guards watching me before I started speaking out." She quickly responded.

"Isn't it irresponsible of you to be out here making speeches...in direct contradiction of your former employer's policies?"

"McMahon and I have had, and will still have our differences…this is one of them. We definitely disagree about this, and I have the right to free speech."

"If we leave Aquaman, Trump, and the Syndicate be, they'll Let us live our lives. -We don't have the power to fight them." One reported spoke in a frightened tone.

Glaring at him, Eve snapped "No. Might doesn't make right. It may seem that way, but in the long run...it's the other way around. We are always stronger when we're doing the right thing.

"Any sign of the quantum trigger?" Owlman snapped. Trump and Aquaman had created evil versions of the heroes they had destroyed.

"We've searched the entire complex. If it was here, it's not now." Nutron, a evil version of Firestorm, spoke.

"Right. Download all these records into my personal computer. The rest of you, strip this place of anything useful, then destroy it." Owlman continued, just as the heroes arrived at the old JLA HQ. "This could be disorienting,  
but there are no other side effects that-What the hell?" Zordon's voice spoke.

"We're compromised." Green Arrow snapped.

"What tipped you off?" Laurie Partridge, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat asked sarcastically.

Owlman snapped "I don't have time for this. I need that data. Take them down."

Batman had other ideas, such as knocking Owlman out. "That will be enough of that."

Wonder Woman and her doppelganger, Superwoman, went toe to toe, matching each other blow for blow, until WW grabbed her evil self by the throat, suckerpunched her, then threw her into the computer banks, trashing any leftover info in them. "Hera."

The Flash outran his opposite, Johnny Quick, and caused him to crash, smirking "That's what I call tuning somebody up." As he did so. Then a mysterious woman in purple walked up to him and said. "Excuse me.  
Can I talk to you for a minute?" She then tried to hypnotize the speedster, saying "You don't wanna fight me.  
You wanna help me."

Almost under her control, the Flash started "I don't wanna fight you, I want..." However, he snapped out of it, snapping "Hey, this is like the Jedi mind trick."

"This is not like the Jedi mind trick..." but before she could go any further, Black Canary grabbed her by the throat, slapped her twice, then kicked her into the column, snapping at her "That **is** like the Jedi mind trick…BITCH!"

Understandably embarassed, Flash mumbled "Sorry."

Green Arrow yelled "We've got to retreat."

"Why? We're winning." Dave Stewart, the new Hawkman, demanded.

"Superwoman's called in the cavalry...and if it's who I think it is, we're not prepared."

Madonna, the new Isis frowned. "Don't make us guess. What are we in for?"

"At least three Made Men, almost as tough as Superwoman."

"Made Men?" Green Lantern asked.

"Later. I don't have time to explain. Follow me." Arrow shouted, and the new heroes raced out, not knowing that the HQ was a flying fortress. Flash found this out the hard way, when he raced out…and found nothing to run on…and started to fall. "OH, CRAP!"

Green Lantern was there, and, along with Isis, was able to keep everyone who couldn't fly, airborne. "I've got you."

Keith Partridge, the Red ThunderCat, shouted "Heads up, more trouble!"

"Now what?" Annie Lennox, Hawkwoman, asked.

Wonder Woman landed on Owlman's plane, and began punching on the window. Owlman slammed it open, then pointing a gun at her, snapped "Get off my plane."

"Make me!" Wonder Woman challenged, right after she crushed his hand with the gun, rendering him helpless, just before she kicked him in the stomach, then threw him off the plane. Owlman, meanwhile, used the wings on his cape to glide back to the surface. Wonder Woman then picked up all seven of the Power Rangers and all seven ThunderCats, and Black Canary, getting in touch with Green Arrow, who then asked "Is that one of us in Owlman's plane?"

"15 of us. Wonder Woman swiped it." Black Canary spoke

"Then there may be a way out of this. Swing around for me."

Superwoman snarled "Stay on top of them. The plane is mine."

Black Canary asked "Where is it? What are you looking for?"

Green Arrow told her "Chameleon circuit. Owlman used to drive me crazy—"

Flash raced through the plane. "Found it. What's it do?"

He got his answer when the plane seemed to fade from view. Wonder Woman spoke "Lantern, we're cloaked right above you."

"Hold fire, our ride's here." Green Lantern told everyone still out in the open.

"Hang on!" Wonder Woman shouted after everyone was aboard, taking off at Mach 5. "Whoa!" Hawkman yelled.

Ooh!

"Strafe the skies!" Superwoman shouted. Her lieutenants then began to summon lightning.

"I really don't think so!" Isis shouted, then sent the lightning back at the trio of henchmen tenfold, but not before one bolt hit the plane. It affected one of the circuits, the chameleon circuit, shorting it out.

Green Arrow snapped "Well, that's fried."

"It doesn't matter, we're still cloaked." Batman told him.

Wonder Woman added "And we've lost them, at least for the moment. So, genius, where to now?"

"Lights." Green Arrow spoke. The place was soon illuminated and showed an almost circus like theme to the room.  
"I love what you've done with the place." Green Lantern and Jason S. snickered.

"It's not mine. It used to belong to a friend. We should consider ourselves lucky there's any place left to hide."

"We're not here to hide, Green Arrow. We're here to clean up the mess Trump and Aquaman have made." Batman snarled.

Green Arrow spoke "Then by all means, let's get started. And call me Ollie." Green Arrow then continued, when he went to the computer screen and punched up a photo, saying "These are the big guns, the heads of the six, I should say, five families. Ultraman is the boss of bosses, but they all front formidable organizations."

"Where do all those superpowered guys fit in?" Trini Kwan, the Yellow Sabretooth Power Ranger, asked.

"Each of the family heads...have thousands of criminals working under them. They reward their most trusted lieutenants by giving them superpowers. They're called Made Men."

"Cute. How many?" Tommy Oliver, the White Tiger Ranger, asked.

"No more than seven or eight at a time. Perhaps 50, total." Green Arrow frowned, then continued "We'll conduct a series of attacks, coordinated by me. The six of us will hit specific Syndicate operations...one after the other."

"That's a waste of time." Batman interrupted.

-I beg your pardon?

"We're going to hit multiple targets at the same time. Teams of five." Batman commanded.

"We'd be hopelessly outnumbered. -When my Justice League fought them—"

"All due respect, Arrow, We aren't your Justice League...and they weren't your Justice League either." Zack Taylor, the Black Mastodon Ranger, snapped, then asked Batman "What's the call?"

"Rangers and ThunderCats, Flash and J'onn, the Hawks and Isis, myself & Canary, Diana and GL. Arrow's with Firestorm and Superman." Batman finished.

"That's insane." Green Arrow snapped.

"Don't worry, GA. He's got your slack." Flash smiled.

"Flash." Batman frowned.

Flash gave him a look and said "Well, you do."

A lonely port at night. Johnny Quick and someone looking suspiciously like Lobo, with a group of clay based henchmen…putties, they were called. They were planning to smuggle many shipments of cocaine to differing ports. That wasn't going to happen. Keith & Jason led an attack on the putties, the ThunderCats cleaning up the putties in the front of the ship, the Rangers polishing off the back. J'onn crashed through the ship's hull, causing it to take on water. Flash caught a Black Canary clone who called herself Nightbird, raced out into the river, then dropped her in, returning to port. "Oh! Oh!" was all she could say.

Johnny Quick saw the unholy damaged that the heroes had unleashed. "Right, then. Abandon ship if you can!"

"Don't think so!" Jason S. shouted from the DinoMegaZord cockpit. Slamming a fist into the river, the MegaZord caused a tidal wave, slamming into the ship. "Idiots." Laurie snickered.

In another part of the city, the 2nd team of JLAers went to work, going after a drug smuggling ring.

"Whoa!" Hawkman snapped. He and Hawkwoman were fighting flying putties. "Don't know whick is worse…flying monkeys or these." He said. Batman & Black Canary trashed the operation while Green Lantern sent their delivery truck into the building. Wonder Woman, meanwhile, was fighting a duplicate of Trioa, caught off guard for a brief second, WW got sent into the wall. While she was temporarily stunned, GL spoke "I got her."

"No! That bitch is MINE!" Wonder Woman snapped, and flew at the attacker with full force, slamming into her, sending her to the building wall. Picking up her spear, WW threw it straight at her, hitting her shoulder. To add insult to injury, Wonder Woman flew up to her, and slammed the wooden part of the spear into her face. WHAM!

The Hawks had polished off their bunch, then flew off.

Firestorm looked at his two partners and sighed "We would get stuck with HIM."

Superman ignored the comment, then snapped, with a decidedly British accent "Ultraman, I know you can hear me. Bring your bloody arrogant ass out here or we'll come in and get you." When a beefed up Jimmy Olsen clone appeared, flying, Green Arrow snapped "Not looking for the hired help, Olsen. We want your boss."

"He ain't here. If you want an appointment, you can call his secretary. Clear our airspace."

Firestorm shouted "Make us!"

"I can do that."

"You take care of Ultraman's pal. I got the big guy."

"I'd rather not have to hurt you, Jimmy." Turning to GA, Superman then asked "You sure you want to do this? I can take him."

"If it's going to mean anything, it has to be me." Green Arrow replied.

Ultraman made himself known then, shouting "Get your hands off my boy."

"You've got problems of your own." GA replied.

"Getting cocky, Arrow? You think you can come to my place of business and call me out?" Ultraman then threw him into a column…HARD. He then snapped back "Did you forget who I am? How I got to be the boss of bosses? I'm here because I'm the baddest of the bad. Anybody whoever stood in my way is dead. Everybody!"

"Says you, you Superman phony. Besides, I brought you a present." GA then pulled out a glowing blue stone.

Ultramn then seemed weakened by its appearance, gasping "Bl…blue kryptonite."

"The only thing that can hurt you."

Ultraman gasped in surprise "But I—"

"Destroyed the last piece on Earth? True. But I've been visiting other Earths." GA snickered. "P.S.: we took a piece of your DNA…and matched it to this, so…you're screwed!"

Soon, both Ultraman and the Olsen clone were thrown into a police car. "You are so gonna regret this."

"Got a message for you, big man. Things are changing. When you do wrong...there are more and more of us who aren't afraid to set it right."

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Robert Ambrose is a troubled soul starting his life anew after battling inner strife of addictions, instability and divorce. Moving to New England soon after selling his construction business he decided to pursue his younger passions for dance. Robert builds his own dance school by hand using his knowledge from his past experience in construction. In the process he finds a metal box with a hinged lid; the box is incised with designs representing living but distinctly alien creatures. "What in the world…" he asks himself. Inside he takes out crazily angled stone, nearly black, red-striated polyhedron with many irregular flat surfaces. Unbeknownst to him it is the the "Shining Trapezohedron".

"Man. It's like this was made for me." The connection to the stone is immediate and as owner, Robert is imbued with new magical knowledge from the glimpse of the cosmos and given guidance and powers. Unknown to him, however, his stone is essentially a communication device and portal to the Elder gods which has the property of being able to summon terrible beings and powers from the depths of time and space. It also provides various visions of other locales in time and space.

While wanting to keep with his new business and passion for music and dance he magically fashions the stone into taps for his shoes and becomes the world's first superhuman tap dancer. At first using his new talents in secret, a violent break-in by some thugs reveals he can channel his gifts and when stomping in anger with his new shoes he sonically tears apart the criminals. "Holy cow, what just happened?"

"What has happened here was not your fault. The power you have found and harnessed has given you this ability…and the criminals were never alive." Zordon reveals himself to Robert. "OK, I am definitely having a serious acid trip here."

"No, you are not. This is real. I am Zordon, and this planet needs your help."

Robert looks at Zordon. "How can I help?"

"Part of your powers include Bending of space and time/uncontrolled teleportation and slight (seconds) time manipulation and visions/voices into other times and cosmic space. We need to go back in time to rescue people who are needed to save this world."

The red marbling in the black of the taps glows and thus Crimsonic is born.

Back in Los Angeles, Bosley yelled at the 6 Angels, and the assembled heroes before him. "This is unacceptable. What do you think you're doing?"

"That should be obvious. We're taking it to the bad guys, sir." Jason A. spoke for the group.

"Well, you should be very proud. Have you given the slightest thought to the consequences of your actions?" Bosley shouted.

Kris snapped "Don't talk to us like a bunch of unruly children. We were fighting this battle long before you had the Resistance roll over for the Syndicate.

"We didn't roll over. We've worked to achieve a delicate balance with the Crime Syndicate. It's the only way the American people can live in relative safety." Bosley snapped.

As one, both Kimberly Hart, the Pink Pterodactyl Power Ranger, and Chris Partridge, the Black Leopard ThunderCat, shouted "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"They're right! Forgive me, but that's a load of crap." Batman shouted back.

"Be that as it may, I've already ordered the release of Aquaman."

Superman was shocked. "You did what?!"

"You wanna watch your tone?"

Kelly lost it. "Bos, I Just don't understand how you could let him go free. You know what he's capable of."

"None of you clearly don't understand much of anything. Do you think anybody would testify against Trump, Aquaman, and their Syndicate? Do you think if anybody were willing, we could keep them alive until trial?"

"Have you given anyone the chance to do so? And, by the way…they can." Jill shouted.

"Oh? Are you going to protect their families too?"

"Yes, we can…and we can stop them right now. Put an end to their hold over you." Wonder Woman finished.

"Kill them?"

"Normally, we don't do that. But, this is a war…a war for America's freedom…possibly the world's. So…in this case…yes." Green Lantern spoke.

"Then I've got a better idea. Why don't you go home and let me handle this?"

Julie glared at him and snarled "Why don't you grow a backbone."

"Not now, Julie."

"Then when? We've got a chance."

"Keith spoke up "There's a saying that applies here: ''The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.''

"It's easy for someone like you to be brave. But most of us aren't bulletproof."

"Bosley, we stand up to guys more powerful than we are all the time. You can do the same." Isis added.

"That simple, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Bosley, but we're not about to give up this fight. Not when we finally have a chance to win it." Jill finished.

Batman took Wonder Woman aside and whispered –I'm going to sneak into Superwoman's HQ…I have a feeling what we're looking for is there.-

-Be careful. You're not really Batman yet…and if Superwoman is as deadly as I hear she is…- WW started.

-Believe me, I'm not letting her out of my sight…I'm staying in touch with you in any case.- Batman finished.

At the site of the exploded JLA HQ, there is a flash of light. "Thank you Robert, now we must go back in time."

Robert is soon manipultating time to take himself and Zordon back 10 minutes before the fateful explosion. "Will they listen to us?" he asks.

"They know of me, and know I am on the side of good…as are you. However, I do suggest a costume for yourself." Zordon told him.

Thinking, Robert soon magically crafts a suit that is from a material made impervious through magic incantations, mostly black with veins of red, the darkest black of blacks with deep red, with black Timberland style boots with taps, the bottom half a loose fitting kung fu type pant attached to a peasant style shirt and detachable hood with eyes and mouth hole. "Nice." Robert muses to himself.

"Let's go talk to these people…and get them out of harm's way." Zordon tells Robert, who is now calling himself Crimsonic.

At a rally in Metropolis, Eve Torres shouted "We're all here for the same reason. We're tired. Tired of living in fear.  
Tired of our elected officials bending over for vicious criminals. It doesn't have to be that way. Joining me today are elected officials who aren't afraid to act. Judges, prosecutors, police officers...and brave people like each and every one of you. Together we can win. Together we—"

An arrow flew towards her…only to be stopped by the Red ThunderCat and the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger. "If you'll excuse me…" Keith shouted, then jumped to the roof, where the would-be assassin was. "Hey, jackass! I wanna talk to you!"

Archer screamed at the Red ThunderCat "No. Stay away from me!" He then tried to shoot arrows at the young hero, trying to kill him, only to stumble backwards…and fall off the roof. Keith jumped after him…turning into…a giant red lion.

Archer then screamed "NOOOOOOOO!"

After Archer was taken away, the Red thunderCat went to check on his charge. Eve looked at her savior and asked "How long have you been watching me?"

"My apologies for the deception. I doubt this will be the last attempt. With your permission, I'll continue to keep close watch on you...until the immediate crisis has passed." The Red ThunderCat told her.

Eve looked at her savior and answered "That would be just fine."

Batman had managed to get into Superwoman's lair…only to be caught by the villainess. After a skirmish, she smirked "Nice moves. You remind me of my boyfriend." Another go-round, she sighed "Whatever will I do with you? I could use this to send you away. Perhaps to here...an Earth where humanity has mutated into hideous creatures of the night. No. You might like that. Oh. Here's a good one. A cold, uninhabited Earth, where you'll slowly starve to death...if you don't freeze first. Or it might be fun to keep you as a pet. Your call."

Batman leveled a glare at her, snapping "Sorry. You're not my type."

"That's going to cost you a rib."

"Aah! Ow!"

"I like my lovers to make a little noise. What else can I break?" Superwoman made the mistake of saying this when Wonder Woman had teleported into the room. WW then responded "Funny. I was wondering the same thing about YOU!" Privately, as Chrissie Hynde, she thought to herself –I really am starting to act like Wonder Woman. Not sure how much I like that, though.- The new WW then grabbed Superwoman by the ponytail and yanked her towards herself, snarling "By the way: what you just did is going to cost you some teeth," before socking Superwoman in the jaw, sending her flying.

"BITCH!" Superwoman shouted, bringing Chrissie's thoughts back to the present situation. Wonder Woman then calmly walked up to her and gave her an Ali-style right to her jaw, sending her flying into a column, then hitting the floor. "You are so boring." WW frowned.

The fight continued between the Amazons, when Batman took action, tossing a gas mask Wonder Woman's way. WW then put the mask on, as Batman tossed a small sphere, which omitted a large amount of smoke. Sucking it in, Superwoman frowned and replied "You think you can hide from me with a smoke bomb?"

Batman then told her "It's not smoke. It's anesthetic gas."

Wonder Woman took off the mask as the gas began to affect her opponent. "Sweet."

"Batman to Justice League."

"You sure that will hold her?" Flash asked.

"Really?" Batman spoke, then turned to GA. "What did you hide on the satellite?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arrow was then snared in WW's Magic Lasso, as Wonder Woman snapped "What was so valuable that the Crime Syndicate would trash our HQ to get it?"

"Did you keep it from her?"

"Her henchman escaped with it. Whatever it was." Batman frowned.

Green Arrow told the heroes "It's the quantum trigger, the detonator for a bomb they're building. Without it, we could fight them, but now—"

Isis asked "Why didn't you just destroy it?"

"It's pure energy. It can't be destroyed."

Superman paused and spoke "Okay. They've got it. What's the worst-case scenario?"

"They could use it to set off an explosion that would wipe out the entire Earth." GA told the group.

Superwoman laughed, then said "You think too small."

Meanwhile, Keith Partridge was with Eve Torres. Eve then asked "All the battles the Justice League have won. You think you can beat Trump, Aquaman, and the Crime Syndicate?"

"If we could find them, I know we can." Keith told her.

Eve then smiled and said "I could find out where their base is. Vince's known for years."

Green Arrow said again "Are we there yet?"

Hawkman snapped back "That wasn't funny the first 15 times you said it, either."

Superwoman snarled "Enjoy yourselves while you can. My friends are going to tear you apart."

"Told you we should have left her." Isis sighed.

Wonder Woman calmly replied "We couldn't take the chance she'd escape and warn them we're coming."

Superwoman, still smarting from the beating WW gave her, snarled "When I get loose, I'm killing you right after Batman."

That got Superwoman another knockout punch from WW. "Uhn!" Wonder Woman then snapped, to no one in particular, "Doesn't mean we have to listen to her, though."

When they arrived at the villains HQ, Tommy then asked "How are we supposed to get in again?"

GA then told them "Multi-frequency band, encryption analyzer-replicator pack."

Green Lantern then said "Some of us don't speak Big Bang theory."

Batman interrupted GA, saying "Think of it as a fancy garage-door opener."

"Is it Just me, or does this seem a little too easy?" Green Lantern asked. It turned out that it was. Owlman snapped "We were just about to come Looking for you. The QED is armed now. You'll want to surrender."

"You heard him. We've got the bomb. Everybody does what we say, or else." Ultraman smiled.

"You're bluffing. As long as the bomb's here, all you can blow up is your own house." Isis frowned.

"Maybe you should surrender. We've taken down dozens of you. And now the odds are 6-to-3."

Superwoman smirked "Count again."

Look who I found in the hangar.

Wonder Woman and Superwoman went into round 2. Neither gaining an advantage for nearly 22 minutes, then WW suckerpunced her opponent, grabbed her right arm, and held it behind her back, causing Superwoman to cry out in pain. Fed up, Wonder Woman shouted "Submit!"

As Green Lantern, Black Canary, Isis, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and the Hawks fight their villainous counterparts, Flash is in a high speed battle with Johnny Quick, who then throws pieces of a device at him, but the Flash grabs said pieces, spins, and reassembles it. All Quick can say is "Bugger." Before getting knocked out.

"No." Owlman snapped, then took the bomb, and teleported away. Superman, having knocked Ultraman out, asks "What Just happened?"

Green Arrow shouts "He's taken the QED to Earth Prime. If he detonates it, he'll destroy all reality."

"I'm not liking the sound of that." Power Ring spoke up.

Superwoman lied "Don't listen to him. Owlman's just taking the bomb to a hiding place."

Black Canary snapped "You guys aren't really THAT STUPID, are you?"

Ultraman took Black Canary's words to heart and shouted "Don't try and con me. What are you two doing?"

"There's no way to follow him. It's over."

"Not yet. How many coordinates does this thing keep in memory?"

"The last dozen or so, but…" Arrow started.

"That's more than enough."

"Owlman's way ahead of us. We're locked out. Unless...Someone vibrating at the right speed could piggyback on Owlman's carrier wave and open a portal. But he'd have to be fast." GA frowned.

Flash sped up to GA. "I'm your man."

"No, you're not. You're too slow." Batman countered.

"What?"

"I know your limitations. You can't possibly reach the speed necessary to pull this off." Batman replied.

"But I can!" Johnny Quick responded.

"Listen. I…" Flash started.

"No, you listen, He's talking about my world too, and I'm not letting that happen!" Quick snapped back.

"It could be dangerous." Batman told him.

"The bloody universe is at stake, of course it's dangerous!" Quick said.

"All right, when you reach the proper speed, I'll give you a mark."

Green Arrow told him "You have to hold that speed precisely. Got it?"

"Faster. Faster. Hold that speed."

"I'm next."

"You don't have a transit device. You'd be torn apart by the event horizon." Batman then charged into the warp doorway created by Quick. Looking around, he wondered to himself, -What happened here?-

Owlman then spoke "Welcome to Earth Prime. Before there was thought, there was this place. One Earth, with a single history. But with the coming of man came the illusion of free will...and with that illusion came chaos. With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice...and a second where we didn't. That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of people making billions of choices...creating infinite Earths. Some so similar to each other you can spend a lifetime...searching for any distinction, others so radically different...they defy comprehension. And all of the branches originate here. Every version of reality balances precariously on this singular Earth. It seems so different from the Earths we know. I can't imagine what series of decisions led to this world hurtling out of its orbit. But I know this: The source of the cataclysm was the same as it always is. Man."

Batman was shocked. "You can't be sure of that."

"You know better. Man is a cancer. And I've chosen to cut out the disease."

Batman spoke "Are you insane? You're talking about killing…"

"Everyone who ever lived. Everyone who ever will live. I choose to make the only possible real choice."

Batman looked at his foe in utter disbelief. "You're insane."

"Does it really matter? There are alternate versions of me that you would find quite charming." Owlman then continued "From what I gather, we're very much alike. Everything about you tells the tale. Your attitude, your costume, your tactics...they all scream of outrage, despair, vengeance. What terrible wrong was done to set you on this path? It doesn't really matter. Nothing matters."

Batman then frowned and snapped "What are you planning to do, talk me to death?"

"Actually...I thought I'd beat you to death." The fight was pretty even between the two, with Owlman finally saying "You should have sent your flying man. With his strength, he might have had a chance. But you don't trust anyone else to do what needs to be done. Hah. I feel the same way."

"If we're really alike, you know this is wrong. You must have been a good man, once." A disgusted Batman tried to reason.

Owlman responded "No. Not good. Never good. After all, I'm only human." He then caught Batman off guard with a haymaker to the gut, then snapped "No more debate. I'm going to kill you now, then everyone else."

Batman was ready, by slamming Owlman's head into the bomb, then snatching his carrier wave device, then tying him to the bomb. Turning back, Batman then snapped "There is a difference between you and me. We both looked into the abyss...but when it looked back at us...you blinked." Diving into the carrier wave, Batman escaped, leaving Owlman to break free from his bonds too late to do anything about it. "It doesn't matter." Those were the last words Owlman ever spoke, for the QE3 exploded.

Batman returned, and Wonder Woman leaped onto the platform to help him, asking "Are you all right?"

Giving her a quick nod, Batman turned to a still vibrating Johnny Quick, shouting "Johnny, I'm back. Stop vibrating. Stop."

Finally stopping, Johnny was chronologically aged from his speed, on the verge of death. Falling to the floor, he then weakly asked Batman "Oh, God. Did we save the world, then?"

"We did."

"And all that rubbish about me being faster than Flash? You knew this was gonna happen." Batman sadly nodded. Johnny smiled slightly, then spoke his last words: "Good one, mate."

"That's real sad, ain't it? Now, get your asses off my moon." Ultraman heartlessly snapped

"What's wrong with you? We almost lost everything." Hawkman yelled.

"That was then. Now you're a bunch of wanna be cops trying to take me in."

"Going to take you in." Superman finished.

"Two things: You ain't got the authority…and you ain't nearly tough enough."

"We're more than tough enough." The ThunderCats shouted, teleporting in, along with the Power Rangers.

"Brought the cavalry?" Batman asked.

"We brought the Marines." Keith and Jason smiled underneath their helmets.

"McMahon, for some reason, was displeased by the attempt on Eve's life. There are nuclear weapons in the shuttle." Laurie smiled. "We brought enough for everybody." Sighing, the villains surrendered.

2 days later, the JLA returns to their HQ…with Green Arrow hitting something. "Ow!"

"Mind your head." Wonder Woman grins. As a token of victory, WW kept Owlman's plane, now permanently invisible.

"I can't believe you kept that thing." GA gasps.

"Spoils of war. I like it."

"What do you need a plane for, anyway? You can fly." Green Arrow sighed.

"You drive a car." Black Canary snickered.

"That is so not the point."

"Um, guys…" Jill spoke. The heroes walked into the HQ…to find Zordon…along with Crimsonic, and…THE ORIGINAL JUSTICE LEAGUE… **ALIVE**!

 **TO BE CONCLUDED…  
**


End file.
